The Vector Core has undergone substantial evolution during the current cycle of the Center to leverage the tremendous progress that has been made in novel viral vectors. Dr. Julie Johnston, Director of Vector Core oversees the core with her tremendous experience in DNA and RNA viral Vectors. During the last four years, the list of services provided from the Vector Core has expanded exponentially. At the time of the last renewal of the grant the core provided services with vectors based on adenovirus serotype 5, adenoassociated virus (AAV) serotype 2 and murine based ecotropic and amphotropic retroviruses only. Currently the list of services provided by the core has expanded to include: Adenovirus - vectors based on human Ad5 and at least 5 simian adenoviruses with more novel simian adenoviruses in isolation;AAV- vectors based on the human AAV serotypes 1,2 and 5 and simian AAV serotype 7 and 8 with this list expanding to include 10 additional novel AAV serotypes over the next cycle of the grant;lentiviruses - at least 6 different pseudotypes based on HIV and FIV;and murine retroviruses with various pseudotypes. In addition to this increase in vector production it was very essential to quality assure these vectors. Currently there is a quality control group with Vector Core to check identity, potency and purity of any vector prep made in this unit.